The Gyrl who played with fire
by FlameSpitterNinjutsu
Summary: Alistina must go after her father to put him at rest for good. He tried to kill her multiple of times because she was the reincarnation of a warrior thousands of years ago. He wants to burn everything down to the ground and start over and kill anyone in his way. It's up the lotus to decide her fate and the fate around her.
1. Chapter 1: The Claiming

Main characters: Alistina darkeyes, Krystal, Sincere, Toni, Shaun, Maya

Characters: Xavier, Dewaltz, Switzer bang, Tai Ming, Hertz machio, Channing li, Chan li, The Rebels (bae-li, baby-lee lee, babe-Leo, Paris, peacemaker, Independence)

Alistina strengths: Controls all five elements, can live and disappear in water and fire,

Energy sourcing

Ability to draw power from large or small but abundant sources of energy, such as turning kinetic energy into physical blasts or converting solar energy into other forms. Sometimes based on proximity to source, sometimes stored for future use.

Chi

Many characters who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness _chi_ or some form of life energy. This type of method generally provides extraordinary strength, speed, durability and reflexes. Also often used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental powers and sometimes invulnerability.

Power augmentation

Ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others.

Power mimicry or absorption

Ability to copy or absorb another's powers or skills.

Power negation

Ability to cancel the superpowers of others.

Power sensing

Ability to sense or recognize superhuman powers

Energy conversion

Ability to absorb one form of energy and convert it into another form of energy

Fire breathing

Ability generate gases from the body and exhale fire from the mouth.** (All this seems like a lot of power it's**

**Not).**

Weaknesses: easily distracted, overly critical of myself, taking too long to make decisions, strongly opinionated, hot head with a temper, not best with explaining things at times.

Krystal skills: swords, knives,

Sincere skills: Guns, metal

Toni skills: Earth, lie detector (senses a lie from a mile away. Not literally but she's still good at it anyway.

Shaun skills: Strong flexibility, water

Maya skills: healer, archery, can transform into any animal she come in contact with

Alistine (Alistina mother) skills: water, spiritual caller

Joseph (Alistina father) skills: Fire, skilled in martial fighting

Chapter 1:

In this village named Ronin no one feared power, and upon this village stood a kingdom. And in that Kingdom, a real warrior was born for the first time in years. For thousands of year's terrorists known as the Roshi's Wu Dynasty went unheard of since they're last attack on the Nation. Legend stated that if they were ever to be heard of again only one person could stop them. That is the reincarnation of a beautiful warrior named the lotus. They were defeated by a warrior with so much power, only one person was known for such gift. A warrior known as the bridge to many things such as peace, light and freedom. When the terrorists tried to cause poverty, pain, devastation, and fear in the hearts of people around the world. The Lotus started as a spirit from in the depths of the elements. Fire, water, air, and earth. Also she was somehow able to access the abilities which are not known to exist in anyone else but the Lotus. The day the Lotus is reincarnated is the day Roshi's crew will come around, even to pay their debts. Around the world, across Nations at a time the elements were known for its essential disciplines in the forces between dark or light, good or evil. The only opposite forces that kept a balance in the world.

**4 years later:**

"Alistina, where are you? Alistina, when I find you I'm going to get you," Alistine said while searching the garden for her daughter who's still playing hide and seek. She waited for her daughter to come out of hiding but she never came. She walked over to the forest and looked behind the first couple of trees, but there was nothing there. She looked up at the branches and couldn't see a thing. So she check two more other places her daughter could have been. She checked the beach, and she checked the whole Kingdom. Why is this child so hard to find, she asked herself.

"Okay, Alistina I guess I got to eat all this ice cream I made by myself," she said. Standing there in total complete silence, waiting for a little girl to pop out of nowhere. She gets nothing but silence, so she gives up and head back into the Kingdom. As soon as she take one step towards the door, Alistina jump into her arms laughing with her mother. "Here I am," she says laughing. Making her daughter laugh even more by tickling her. "Yes, here you are. You are a smart little girl, you know that?" She then looked in her daughter's happy face, smiling at her. "I know that mommy." "Oh, do you now? Well, answer me this question, How come you getting better at hiding then?" Both walk inside holding hands. They head towards the Kitchen for ice cream. "Mom, I was on top of the roof. I can control the air with my hands and my mind." As they reach the kitchen, Alistine stop in her tracks and look her daughter in the face. There was a long pause. "Alistina, what did you just say?" she asked. "I said I can control the air, mommy are you okay? You scaring me." Thoughts cross her mother minds, she thought of the family tree on both sides of the family and no one was born under the element air. "Listen to me we are going to forget the ice cream and come back, okay?" Before her daughter could ask why, she picked her up and ran to her room. "I need you to stay here, I'm going to go talk to your father. Stay in this room until I say you can come out. Be brave." As soon as she left the room, Alistina knew something was wrong. So she go into her instincts mode and hide.

Alistine:

Alistine speed walks down to the library on the first floor. She heads down the third section to aisle five for information on the Lotus. She look in the table of contents and find the history on the Lotus. She reads about the signs of the Lotus until she come across the order of the first elements that slowly appeared in the warrior. First came fire, quarrelsomeness, irritability, urge to destroy everything, passion, immoderacy, jealousy, voraciousness, vindictiveness, violence, hate, anger. Second came water, which was the understanding, placidity, mildness, trusting nature, devotion, mercy, forgiveness, modesty, compassion, fervour, pliancy, meditativeness, internalization, and healer. Third came air, for vigilance, care-freedom, kind-heartedness, trusting nature, clarity, lightness, independency, dexterity, optimism, diligence, acuity, joy, and smiling. As for Earth, consistency, conscientiousness, perseverance, punctuality, caution, resistance, responsibility, carefulness, firmness, reliability, sobriety, ambition, respectfulness, matter-of-factness. Then she drop the book and think for a minute. She runs to her husband office and walks in without knocking. There stood a 5'7 man, with broad shoulders and the complexion of almond. He wore clothes like he was in medieval times. He wore a tunic, and over this a cloak open at the chest, having long sleeves, which are slit up for the arms to go through; this cloak, or surcoat, is trimmed with ermine in front. He had short dark brown hair, and muscles for days. When I say muscles for days, I mean he had muscles on top of muscles. He was built for fighting and working.

"Alistine I thought I told you to knock before you walk in," Joseph said. Looking out the window with his back turned towards me. His office is big with gray, gold, and silver linings on the ceiling and walls, with a warm fireplace giving the room a summer feeling. The curtains on the windows was the image of a king sized bed. He has armor on the wall above the fireplace and a Frame of himself on the ceiling across it with a stand.

"I know Joseph but I got to talk to you. It's really important you know."

"Well, what is it then?"

"It's about Alistina." she say excitedly for a moment.

"What is it, she in trouble or something," he says raising his voice a little higher.

"No, Joseph. Our daughter could possibly be the Upcoming Warrior. The Lotus." As soon as she said that the room lost that feeling he had when she walked in it. All of sudden she got that feeling she shouldn't have told anyone especially her husband. He's looking at her like he's been planning something. "Well, Joseph say something."

"I don't know what to say." He walks toward the door and close it. Then he walks back and read something off his desk. He stops reading the paper and ball it up and burn it. "This is really interesting, it's a good thing you came to me as you did. I might have plans for her."

"Joseph no, nobody can find out our daughter is the Lotus," she says raising her voice.

"No. You dare tell me no. She's my daughter too," he says raising his voice. Flames in the fire place rise up, toasting the room by a couple of degrees at a time. Paper on the desk getting crispy. And the look on his face, shows a different person. "Joseph, calm down please." She goes in a defense mode. The defense she is able to take is the defensive state. The ability to completely nullify attacks or take half the damage from enemies and objects. He then sees what she is doing and he start to feel threaten. So he makes a pass at her. She bends blocking his attack on her. She concentrates and bust the wall pipes across the hall to the bathroom. The water fling to her the instant she ant it to. She bend her knees and se full force in her stance. She move her hands to her side and push them out like she pushing a full fledge person. Then the water follow, pushing him out the window. He flies out the window and land in some pushes. Wasting no time she run all the way to Alistina room but does not make in time. Soldiers blocking the hall, she bends on them. Then she turns around and see her husband. The man she gave her life to. His hands are on fire and he's angry.

"We don't have to end like this, Alistine. You see that girl in that room? She's young, she has a lot to learn. If we raise her to be best Lotus warrior, we can have anything we want. People worshipping us, giving us everything, snatching the power back, stealing their freedom, and taking their innocence. We could burn their hopes and dreams and rule whatever we want. Do whatever we want. Be whatever we want." She squint and she stare at him a little harder at him, possibly witnessing the worst. When she recognize his madness, she say a loud," I married to a terrorist."

"That's right," he says with an evil smile.

"So you planned this all along, huh." She feels defeated by knowing this.

"Bingo, it's funny how you always right. And you know what? I didn't think I would like you as much as I do now."

"Terrorists are heartless. They don't love nor do they feel," she says getting angry.

"Really, that's so…that's kind of harsh. I rather be heartless then trust someone who can't be trusted," he replies back.

"So what are you saying?"

"Oh, I'm not saying anything. What? Is my wife guilty of something?" she laughs right after he says this.

"What's so funny?" she still laughing.

"If only you knew what you was getting yourself into," she uttered back.

Alistina:

Alistina is hiding in her closet. She pretends she's playing hide and seek. Then she thought ahead of time to pack some clothes just in case something happens with mommy and daddy. So she packed all the clothes she wanted to wear and slid the bag under her bed. Then she heard kids outside playing with their parents and thought about having the same thing she had. Minutes later she gets bored. She sat down and thought about the day she had. Actually that was boring to her. All she did was learn about the history of her hometown. She didn't want to think about that anymore, so she thought about her gift that she seemed too developed at an early stage. Her mother can bend water but her father bends fire. So you would think where air would come from especially if it's not in the family. The lotus warrior developed her other gifts at an older stage in her life. Her main gift was Fire, both of her parents are were fire benders. No one in her family had any other element but fire. Somehow she developed the other elements and many other gifts. Perhaps, you have to be one of kind to develop such skills or chosen. After getting bored, she think about fire on her hands. As soon as she thinks about fire it appears in big flames on her hands scaring her. Then it disappears, as soon as it brings her face closer to her hands. Fire appears in big flames again almost engulfing her face. She jumps back scared out of her mind, then tries to think about something cool and jump off the bed to hide underneath it. After that, she hears her mother and father arguing in the hallway. She tries to listen into their conversation but because the walls are a little thick, she can hear bits of their words. Then she hears one big massive explosion outside of her window like a big war was going on. The next boom she heard, she screamed.

"Mommy," Alistina yells out loud. As soon as she said that, there was thumping and screaming going on. Alistine ran in the room searching for her daughter. She sees Alistina hiding under the bed and she reaches for her. Alistina follow her lead right away. "Hey, listen to me. And I want you to listen real closely, okay. Just in case something happen to me. I want you to run away as far as you can. If anyone tries to stop you…kill them," she says checking her bag, then looking into her daughter's face. She knew that might be the last time she see her daughter or hold her. So she kissed her on the forehead.

"Mrs. Darkeyes…I have unfinished business with you sweetheart," he shouts out, while being melodramatic.

"Stand back, over there. Now, I will be your protector. I want you to run when I give you the signal," she said while getting in her stance for another battle. "Mother…mother, what are you about to do?" Alistina says scared.

"Ah, there goes both of my girls. Alistina come to daddy," he said appearing by the door. "Alistina, I won't say it again. I don't repeat myself twice. So come here," he shouts Therefore causing panic into his daughter's heart. Confused on whether to stay put or go to her daddy, she slowly walks toward her father. "Leave her alone Joseph. This is between me and you. Baby girl, don't go to your father. It's a trick Ali," her mother said.

"Who do you think you, trying to tell the girl I helped bring into this world, not to see her father? She's my daughter too. Don't listen to your mother you can come to me." Alistina was still taking her time walking towards her father. She did not know who to listen to more. So she stopped midway between them both, causing a bigger uproar between her parents.

"Alistina, what are you doing? I said come to daddy," he says getting pissed off. She stay between them to looking back and forth. Not knowing whether to choose her mother or her daddy. Then she looked at her daddy and saw something dark. Then she look at her mother and knew what she had to do.

"Alistina, move now," she says shooting pounds of water at Joseph. Alistina fell down to the floor. Joseph flies back while both the girls run. Alistine stops in her tracks and tell her daughter to go but she don't want to leave her. "Go, now and never look back. I will hold him off," she spat before Alistina could fight her off. Then she build an ice barrior so thick, Alistina could not break through. "Mother, I'm not leaving you," Alistina says crying.

"You have to Ali," she says on the other side of the ice wall. Joseph comes up behind her, picking her up and throwing her across the room. She flies into a table and tries to pick herself up but she's too weak. She look up to see her daughter still standing behind the ice barrior crying. "Ali, run now…I will be behind you. I promise." Alistina didn't trust that she would keep her but she did anyway because she had to. So she ran into the forest, she ran so fast she never knew she was going into full amounts of speed.

"You have a lot of nerve. I will teach you, not to play with fire. And don't worry I will take care of her," he said forcing the fire into his palms.

"Wow, you have the weakest flames I ever saw," she say while laughing at him. This really pisses him off. "You lost half your mind when you sold your soul. And now when they day comes, for our daughter to rise and protect us from people like you. I will be smiling and laughing down on you. You are a sad excuse for a terrorist. You pathetic imbosol." He moves in fast speeds and moves his hand in circular motion, causing violent flames to shoot from his hand. He scorches his wife, causing her to scream from the heaps of the fire on her skin. As she screamed her last roar of cries, he yelled. He stood there looking at his wife for a long pause. Three soldiers come out of nowhere, checking their surroundings. They wait for orders.

"Find her, I don't care how you find her. Even if we have to search the face of this earth. All I know is I want her alive and here with me. I have big plans for all of us…and clean this mess up." He turns around and walk out like a savage he became.

Scene: Forest

She kept running through the forest, not stopping until she was tired. Then she tripped three miles ahead from her location and looked back to see if her mother was behind. Nothing was there, it was kind of dark and empty. Strange sounds crept on her, she was so scared out of her mind she thought about burning the forest up. But she quickly erased he thought and never got back to run. She thought if she waited for hours in that same spot, her mom would come but she never showed up. So she laid there for a moment, then she balled up and cried until finally her eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2 It's only the Beginning

12 years later:

As Joseph's power spreaded across the nation one at a time. Joseph made sure that if he saw his daughter, he would try to get on her good side, so he can use the lotus soul for his plans. If she has the soul of the reincarnated warrior, then maybe he can use her powers and try to double everything. What Joseph don't see the flaw of his plan is how he's going to get her to turn against herself, to turn on the people. If the people can't be trusted, then her father can be. In fact, he's the only family she got but what she don't know is that her father is a part of the Roshi's Wu dynasty, the worst terrorists to meet in a lifetime. As one they put the terror in terrorists, they're the most violating, most destructive, the most evil gang to have ever live on the face of the earth. And if you see one of them, I suggest you start digging your own grave…right now. Get to digging.

"Meechie, where's my dirt bike?" Alistina asks.

"Uh, I don't know," he says lying straight through his teeth.

"Why are you lying?" she asks. She look at him unwillingly, when she tries to find her dirt bike.

"How you know I'm lying?" he says shocked.

"You're a kid. You always lying about everything." He nods at what she saying. "So where's my dirt bike? Me and Toni are heading down to the dirt bike park." He gets nervous and start stuttering.

"Uh…I, um well you see about that is… I needed something to do right, so one day I found it and went on a ride for a test run. You see when riding it I experienced a malfunction with the dirt bike right. Then I ended up crashing it, well got to go clean up my room," he said speeding up that last sentence. He tries to leave but she grab his shirt and pull him back. Then he puts on an innocent fake smile, while she stare him down in his face.

"I'm sorry, you did what now? Because it sounded like you said you crashed my dirt bike," she says not sure if she heard right. He laughs and then shrug it off.

"If you hurt me, you will be face the wraths of my mother," he says with all seriousness in his voice. She laughs at his remark. "You know what? I won't actually try to kill this time. The last attempt, I wasn't trying at all. But this is the last warning, stay away from my stuff. Failure to do so will get you knocked out and creepy crawlers down your shirt and other places as well." She walked to the shed and opened it. There stood her new dirt bike she was supposed to get for her 16th birthday. She looked at with disgust.

"Damn, I told Mrs. Wickliffe I hated pink." She looked around the shed and finds a couple cans of paint hiding behind some tool boxes. She then dirt bike black, waited 10 minutes for it to dry. Then she hopped on, rode it out of the shed, and waited for Toni. Toni came down five minutes later and Ali put on her helmet. She walked to the back of the little house and grabbed her dirt bike. She had to admit her dirt bike was the best looking dirt bike in opinion. It was a black, white and gray 4 stroke. I had the yz250. "What the hell took you so long, Toni?" I turned on my dirt bike, waiting for a response. "You wouldn't guess what meechie did? The dingbat went in my room moved all my stuff around, put itching powder on my bed sheets, accidentally spilled juice on all my clothes. I almost earth bended the rodent into the ground, so my mother had to read me the book of sacrifice, the book of safety, the book of how to use your powers for good, to keep me from burying the no good brat alive," she said getting frustrated and yelling. She put on her helmet, turned on her dirt bike. Mrs. Wickliffe came out and told us to be careful but no one was listened to her. "Let's just go." I nod my head laughing wanting to do the same. Then we ride off to the park. It took only fifteen minutes until we arrived to our destination. Then there we were in front of the flying fury. The biggest park for riders. The place was crowded. As we hop off our dirt bikes and walk to the sign in booth, we see injured contestants walking out with their dirt bikes. "We need two, please," toni says. "What's the password?" the man said. "How about I drop kick you wherever you may stand, kick your knees in, snatch your heart out, cut your tongue, and blow 32 teeth into your brain giving you brain damage." Alistina said with all seriousness. The man behind the desk looked at her with a strange look on his face and smiled. Toni looked at her like she was crazy psycho. He stamp a number on each of our right hands, then he gave us a wrist band. "Here you go, the first contestants who wins the race will earn a prize of 600 gold coins, a new bike and a free pass into the flying fury whenever you want. Since both of you new here, look for a man named Erin with tattoos on the right side of his face." Toni and I walk in looking at the race. People from all ages were scattered everywhere. I looked at how steep the race field were, they were so steep and high driven you were bound to get hurt. I didn't care I looked at with so much awesomeness in my eyes, I wanted to win that new bike. Mines were kind of booted. Then toni spot a man with tattoos of dragons and blood on the right side of his face. "There he is, let's go." We walk on to him.

"Are you Erin?" I asked.

"Who's asking?" he says. Toni look at me confused.

"Yeah, this is him," I say to toni.

"We're new here and we want to get into this race." Toni says. Erin looked us up and down with his hand on his face. He looked at us for a minute and spoke up. "Let me see, what number are you?" he asks. "Toni is number one and me, well my number is three." I said. He gives a shield with our numbers on the front and put it on us.

"Okay, the rules are-". He gets cut off by toni.

"Wait there are rules?" she asked. He shot her with a look that could kill.

"It's only two rules, you see rule one who can do whatever you want. People who ride here anyways never play fair so I suggest have fun and make a wreck of the place. However rule two is if you leave or fall away from the dirt tracks you will be disqualified and you will not have any chance of winning the prize." He stated. Then there were an announcement on the speakers. "I need all eligible contestants to line up at the starting line, right now." Things were about to take a new turn. Toni and I head to the starting line with our bikes and the rest of the contestants look at us and laugh. There were 18 contestants and there were only 2 rounds. They looked at us like were new meat too. I laughed with them, letting them know anything about me is not going to be funny anymore. Then when Erin walked in front of us all and restated the rules once again. He pointed to the street lights that will tell us when to go. "As soon as they turn green you can go but if he get a head start before the lights turn green, you will be disqualified from this race. However, have fun and may any take advantage of the first rule, and all is well. Good luck to everyone." He turned around and left off the race tracks, only to start the lights.

The lights turned red, then red again. We all start up our bikes. Then the lights turn yellow, then yellow again. All of our engines roar loudly. I steadied myself and visioned the race track ahead of me and knew all the turns I had to make. Then I knew parts of the track I needed to watch out and be careful for. I quickly looked at the contestants I was going against. The fact they had their helmets on it was hard to tell who I was going against. The lights turned green as the race starts. We all took off like birds in the sky. Then I look to my right and see number 18 kick number 10 off his bike. Then number 12 ran into number 10 causing them to collide. I hit a Willy and speed up on my bike being the first ahead. Minutes later number 2 catch up to me and tries to blast fire at me, I dodge. Then we hit this big hill of dirt. I keep my hands on the handle bars, kick my legs up and kick number 2 in his face. As soon as he hit the ground number 1 catches up to me. I shout out, "Aye stay on the side of me, Erin was right, these Motherfuckers don't play fair." Then after she nods a huge block of earth rise up ahead of me. I ride to the right passing it and ride to the left. "Aye did you just do that toni?" I shout. "No, actually that was number 4." As soon as she said that number 4 pulled up behind me. Then she bended a whole bunch of huge blocks of earth my way. We make the turn ahead of us, causing her failed attempts of earth bending to fail. She gets mad. We hit another high steep hill and I flip me and my bike backwards, causing me to be upside down and facing the hill. As soon as number 4 hit the hill, I let my handles go and bend air. I clap my hands so hard towards her, thunders of wind push her off her bike. Then her bike still coming my way while I'm still in the air. I swing my left arm like I'm punching a person and the air pushes the bike to the right causing it to fall and crash. I swing my bike forward causing me to land on the ground perfectly. The other contestants catches up to us. Number 5 tries to hit Number 8 off his bike but he dodges the attacks. Ahead we make a right turn, then left, then right, then left again. Then there was an upcoming loop, then double loop. What the hell did these loops come from, I never seen no loops when I got here, I thought to myself.

"Oh, shit Toni this track changes his courses every 5 minutes." I said. She looked at me strange.

"How, you know that?" she asked curious.

"Because we been in this race for about 5 minutes now and I never saw this loop and double loop that's coming up now." I yelled out over the bike's engine.

"Watch out." She shout at me. I looked behind me and saw a fireball coming at me. I duck fast and looked back to see that many more aiming my way. I swing left, right, then I double dodge, and swung left again. "What the hell. Am I the only person being targeted here? I said getting pissed. "Why is no one aiming at you, toni? I asked feeling suspicious. She laughs at me. I look at her with a 'what the hell' look. "What, the fuck is so funny?" I asked getting pissed off. She doesn't answers me, she keeps laughing. What the hell I say, I thought to myself. We get to the loop and here comes number 16, he bended water from the little amounts of the grass that was next to the dirt track. He froze the water turning them into little sharp icicles, and I started speeding up heading into the first loop. As soon as I speed up, number 16 speed up with me. I speed up on the loop, as I'm upside down on the loop I flip off the bike. Number 16, throw the icicles my way as I'm falling in air. I reflect the ice back his way, hitting his tires in the front and the back. Then my bike make it around the loop, catching me before I hit the ground. He crashes and slides back down the loop. I look back again and numbers 6 and 8 are fighting. Number 8 pushes 6 out of the track and there just literally going at it. I see the finish line, and speed up to pass it. Round 1 out of the way, now if I keep it up I could win this. I looked around and didn't see toni nowhere, when I looked back number 7 and 17 came speeding my way. When they finally caught up to me, I didn't know what to do. Number 7 was on my left while 17 was on my right. I looked down to check my gas meter and I was running low. Both started laughing at me, when they saw I was about to run out of gas. Then big blocks of earth hits them both causing them blow up. I didn't do that, I thought to myself once more. Then I see toni coming up behind me, she saw me looking at her. "Yes, it was me. You welcome." We turn left, right, then left again. There's the biggest hill, I ever saw in my life. The rest of the contestants speed up to us. Numbers 13, 14 and 15 speeds up even more and crosses me and toni. Then toni says something that I couldn't hear. "What the hell did you say." I yelled. "You have to try to bend the earth element," she says. I thought to myself, why the hell she can't do it her damn self?

"I can't do it. That's the hardest element I can't get." I said frustrated.

"Yes, you can…I help lead you. Just follow my lead."

"I can't. I'm not good with earth bending like you."

"Yes, you can. Believe that you can do it. I know you can do it. When I give you the signal, bend earth. I will distract them for you," she said speeding up to them. We get come closer to the big hill. This is her chance to win the race. I speed up, takes big breathes and paste myself. They speed up the hill, then I follow behind. I close my eyes as soon as my lungs catches the wind. "Now, do it," toni says. I don't react, I wait for the perfect time to bend. "What are you, waiting for? Do it now." As soon as I felt its energy, I reacted fast. Big chunks of the ground rumbled and shook its way up in the air with us. I jumped off my bike when I felt I was losing control, which I was. The ground cracked its way through the park, causing fear in everyone even myself. My bike fell and exploded as soon as it hit the ground. The rest of contestants hit the ground, and I fire bend the rest of the way. Large blasts of fire shoot out my hands. As I make my way to the others, they shoot glares at me. Erin then runs up to us. Everyone was panicking.

"What the hell was that? Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm….I don't know what happened. I lost control," I said. Number 13, 14 and 15 takes their helmets off at the same time. Then contestant 18 did the same thing.

"You can fire bend, you cane air bend, and water bend too. Then you earth bend, wait I probably wouldn't call that earth bending. I don't know what that was." Erin said jokingly. Everyone ignore him and look at me.

"Alistina, what happened out there?" toni asked.

"I don't know, okay. I don't know anything. I don't know who I am, how I did that, or how I lost control like that, okay? Take me home now toni." I said. I walk away and I hear toni follow behind me with her bike. "Stop, wait for me. Alistine slow down now." I stopped when she said that name. "What the hell did you just call me, toni." She stopped and looked at me for a moment. "I said wait for me." I look at her again thinking she know what I'm talking about. "No, after that toni." She think for a second on what she said. "Oh, I said Alistine slow down." I fell to the ground when she repeated herself and she came to comfort me.

Joseph:

"What is your name? "Joseph asked.

"Rusty Kuntz." The girl said.

"That is not your real name." he said.

"How you know?" she said jokingly.

"What is your real name?" he asked again.

"Maboobeh." She said laughing

"Your name?" he asks.

"Jack Goff."

"One last time I'm going to ask you, I will not ask you again. What is your name?" he repeats one last.

"Okay, okay its Kent dumbass. Oh, I'm sorry, am I pissing you off even more." She says laughing. Joseph sets his hands on fire because he's tired of the games.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sir. You see that energy you have, those burning flames inside you that's waiting to get out your system. I can take all that energy that's caged in and convert into something powerful. You see I will take all your soldiers energy, yes drain them and you. And kill you with that same energy, which I converted into something stronger that you call a flame and blast your head off." She says lying enthusiastically. He looks at her to see if she's bluffing. He stare her in the eyes to see if she's lying or going to back down, she doesn't. Then he suddenly backs off. "Let her go," he says. She walks out like she won a million dollars. Then a solder spoke out of line. "What? You not going to lock her away? No punishment?" Joseph turned around and blasted him. "So, do anyone else have something to say?" he said calmly. They all nodded their heads. "Okay then, get the fuck out of my face." He yells. They all run out like little bitches.

"I know she's out there somewhere. Today we live in a big world with small people in it. And while we live in this big world with small people, her powers will show me the way. If she make hope for people around nation I will make her death legitimate. Then no one will ever turn against me. Eventually, someone will point her out for her well-being. And when they do, she better hope death finds her before I do.


End file.
